Fall: Show Appearances (Excluding Sessions)
Overview This is an attempt to catalogue, as far as possible, the appearances by the Fall on Peel's show. Since he played at least one track by them in the majority of his programmes between 1978 and 2004, the list cannot hope to be comprehensive, but gives a snapshot of the considerable impact this band had on the show's history. Tracks are listed in date order and subdivided by years. Complete broadcasts (including repeats) of sessions are excluded, but session tracks played out of context (for example, as Festive Fifty entries) are listed. For a list of the Fall's Festive Fifty history, see Fall: Festive Fifty Entries. Chronological List Of Show Appearances (Excluding Sessions) 1978 *11 July 1978: 'Last Orders (10 inch LP-Short Circuit: Live At The Electric Circus)' (Virgin) *15 August 1978: 'Bingo Master's Breakout (EP-Bingo Master's Breakout)' (Step Forward) *02 November 1978: 'Various Times (7 inch: B-side of It's The New Thing)' (Step Forward) 1979 *09 January 1979: 'Various Times (7 inch: B-side of It's The New Thing)' (Step Forward) *03 April 1979: 'Frightened (LP-Live At The Witch Trials)' (Step Forward) *07 August 1979: 'Rowche Rumble (7 inch)' (Step Forward) *13 August 1979: 'In My Area (7 inch-B side of Rowche Rumble)' (Step Forward) *06 November 1979: Printhead (LP - Dragnet) (Step Forward) *06 November 1979: Muzorewi's Daughter (LP - Dragnet) (Step Forward) *07 November 1979: Rowche Rumble (single) (Step Forward) *12 November 1979: Put Away (LP - Dragnet) (Step Forward) *13 November 1979: Flat Of Angles (LP - Dragnet) (Step Forward) 1980 *11 February 1980: Fiery Jack (7 inch) Step Forward *11 March 1980: Fiery Jack (7 inch) Step Forward *06 May 1980: Rowche Rumble (LP The Fall Live-Totale's Turn (It's Now Or Never) Rough Trade *10 July 1980: How I Wrote Elastic Man (single) Rough Trade *22 December 1980: 'Rowche Rumble (7 inch)' (Step Forward) 1981 *09 April 1981: 'Leave The Capitol (LP - Slates)' (Rough Trade) *23 December 1981: 'Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul (7 inch)' (Kamera) *24 December 1981: 'How I Wrote Elastic Man (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *28 December 1981: 'Fiery Jack' 1982 *27 April 1982: I'm Into CB (b-side 'Look, Know' single) Kamera *04 May 1982: Look, Know (single) Kamera *20 September 1982: Detective Instinct (LP - Room To Live) Kamera *21 September 1982: Joker Hysterical Face (LP - Room To Live) Kamera *21 October 1982: 'Marquis Cha Cha (LP-Room To Live)' (Kamera) 1983 *13 June 1983: The Man Whose Head Expanded (single) Rough Trade *13 September 1983: Kicker Conspiracy (7") Rough Trade *13 September 1983: Wings (7") Rough Trade *13 September 1983: Container Drivers (Peel session) (7" b-side) Rough Trade *22 December 1983: 'Wings / Kicker Conspiracy (both sides of double A-sided single)' (Rough Trade) *27 December 1983: 'The Man Whose Head Expanded (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) 1985 *16 December 1985: 'L.A. (LP-This Nation's Saving Grace)' (Beggars Banquet) *17 December 1985: 'Couldn't Get Ahead (presumably from LP-This Nation's Saving Grace)' (Beggars Banquet) / Gut Of The Quantifier (LP-This Nation's Saving Grace)' (Beggars Banquet). 1987 *02 November 1987: Hit The North Part 4 (single) (Beggars Banquet) 1991 *12 January 1991: Pat-Trip Dispenser (CD - 458489 B Sides) Beggars Banquet *14 July 1991: Rollin' Dany (b-side 'Couldn't Get Ahead' single) Beggars Banquet *14 July 1991: Pinball Machine (LP - Seminal Live) Beggars Banquet *14 July 1991: There's A Ghost In My House (Single) Beggars Banquet *14 July 1991: White Lightning (EP) Fontana *14 July 1991: Victoria (Single) Beggars Banquet *14 July 1991: Popcorn Double Feature (Single) Fontana *14 July 1991: A Day In The Life (LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) NME 1992 *12 June 1992: Ed's Babe (single) Fontana *12 June 1992: 'Pumpkin Head Xscapes' (Single B-side of 'Ed's Babe') Fontana *18 December 1992: 'Birmingham School Of Business School (LP-Code: Selfish)' (Fontana) *19 December 1992: 'Big New Prinz (LP-I Am Kurious Oranj)' (Beggars Banquet) 1993 *01 January 1993: 'Ed's Babe (single)' (Fontana) *26 February 1993: 'Kimble (single)' (Strange Fruit) *11 December 1993: M5 (Behind the Counter EP) Permanent 1995 *21 July 1995: 'Printhead (LP-Dragnet)' (Step Forward) *08 September 1995: Gramme Friday (LP-Grotesque) Rough Trade 1997 *10 July 1997: 'Gramme Friday (LP-Grotesque (After The Gramme)' (Rough Trade) *01 October 1997: 'How I Wrote Elastic Man (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) / 'Rebellious Jukebox (LP-Live At The Witch Trials)' (Step Forward) *15 October 1997: 'I'm A Mummy (LP-Levitate)' (Artful) *16 October 1997: 'Levitate (LP-Levitate)' (Artful) 1998 *Fall: Scareball (b-side 'Masquerade' single) Artful 1999 *20 January 1999: '2x4 (LP-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *23 March 1999: Antidote (single)' (Artful) *12 May 1999: 'Sound (LP-The Marshall Suite)' (Artful) *14 December 1999: 'Lay Of The Land (LP-The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall)' (Beggars Banquet) 2000 *08 February 2000: Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul (7 inch) Kamera *08 March 2000: So Called Dangerous (LP: Code Selfish) Cog Sinister 2002 *15 May 2002: New Formation Sermon (LP – 2G+2) Action *26 December 2002: 'Susan Vs Youthclub (CD single)' (Action) 2003 *20 February 2003: Ludd Gang (LP - The Rough Trade Singles Box) Castle Music *02 October 2003: 'Theme From Sparta F.C. (LP-The New Fall LP, formerly Country On The Click)' (Action) 2004 *22 January 2004: Lie Dream of a Casino Soul (LP - 'Hip Priest And Kamerads) Situation Two *20 May 2004: 'My Ex-Classmate's Kids (CD Single-Theme from Sparta F.C. #2)' (Action) *25 May 2004: 'Theme From Sparta F.C. #2 (CD single) (Action) *14 October 2004: 'Powder Keg (LP-50,000 Fall Fans Can't Be Wrong)' (Sanctuary) Category:Fall